Shadows Across My Heart
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Oswald has spent his whole life alone for fear of bringing nothing but pain and despair to those around him,a sad and lonely existence for the only child of Death, but when the next Great Prophecy is given featuring him and a certain daughter of the skies will he become the key to Olympus' destruction or it's preservation? Fem!PercyxOC!First one, also Percy is a Daughter of Zeus!x3
1. Prologue

_**Okay few things to avoid confusion...  
**_

_**1)Percy is a girl**_

_**2)Percy is also a daughter of Zeus, not Poseidon why?Because I just felt like it...she's always a daughter of Poseidon, why not mix it up a bit?**_

_**3)The Oc in this, Oswald Hawke, that's his name, he belongs to River W. who was kind enough to let me use him(Really hope I was able to keep him in character)**_

_**Chapter One:Prologue**_

You ever have one of those dreams where it really just leaves you dreading the moment you wake?

Well I,Persephone Jackson am pretty sure that right now, I am having just that. Only I call it something different being a demigoddess and all...I call it a nightmare.

_It was raining. Hard. I wasn't sure exactly where I was, but a part of me was secretly grateful that for once I had not woken up in some dark, ominous cave or over some big empty looking pit that lead all the way down to Tartarus. _

_No, this place actually looked...normal. I don't just mean that in a weird sort of demigod way, where there were fewer monsters or anything but normal in the sense that it felt like an everyday town in an everyday city where everyday people were just experiencing a little bit of rain._

_As I looked around at my unfamiliar surroundings I came across a sign, it was lit up with bright neon colors, however due to my dyslexia I was pretty hopeless to read it unless it was in Ancient Greek. It wasn't of course, very few places outside of Camp-Half blood seemed to know any sort of Greek at all these days, much to my dismay._

_I heard the distinct sound of wet feet scurrying against the pavement drawing my attention back to see a tall, pretty looking woman with a child at her side, I instantly smiled seeing her smile down at the splashing boy reminded me so much of my own mother and how I would love to go splashing aorund in the rain back at our vacation home._

_My clothes would easily get soaked, but she would always just greet me with a smile when I came through the door dripping wet pushing the stray bangs out from in front of my , I had an awesome mom and I knew it, then again she was able ot iwn over the heart of the one and only King of the Gods himself so I must not be the only one to think so.  
_

_"Mommy look!I can see a rainbow!"the small boy cried making the older woman laugh as she patted his head affectionately_

_"That's very nice Oswald Dear, but be careful we don't want you getting too wet alright honey?"The lady soothed as she held the young boy's hand just as a car came whizzing past them, as if on cue the wheels of the vehicle splashed against the puddle the boy had been standing on splashing him with water and making Percy growl in annoyance_

_"Hmph, what a jerk..."Percy muttered glaring as the car drove away and the mother began to fuss over her child_

_"Oh what a careless driver, are you alright hun?Here why don't we switch places so I'll be the one walking in the street for now hm?At least until we get home"She spoke with a gentle smile on her face the entire time, one so sincere and full of love it even made Percy forget her angry in favor of smiling while reminiscent of her own mother._

_"But mom I'll be fine as long as you're okay, I want to protect you from getting wet too!"the small boy said stubbornly, it made Percy laugh thinking how chivalrous he was at such a young age. Not many were like that, it was rare nowadays and a big part o f the reason people like Lady herself has lost faith in all men._

_"Oh such a sweet young man you are, I'm sure one day you'll find someone just as kind-hearted and caring as you someday...you're so much like your father"She said and Percy could barely sense the hint of sadness that reached into her eyes when she mentioned the word 'father' almost as if she were hiding something..._

_"Come on, let's get home"she said turning and watching him follow along as they turned taking a shortcut through one of the many surrounding alleyways, it was then that Percy felt it. A terrible twisting sensation in her gut similar to the type she usually gets right before getting sucked in deadly combat with a monster suddenly hearing a high pitched scream slice through the air followed by a yell of pure anguish and terror  
_

_"MOM!"_

_Percy ran. Swiftly turning the corner herself and taking in the scene she saw with a sickening sense of dread._

_There lying on the ground with blood beginning to pool around her was the same smiling, happy mother she had just seen walking with her child through the rain. Percy didn't need to check her to know that she was gone...her body already a deathly pale as her hair was strewn across her face dampened by the ever falling drops of water from the sky._

_Percy was just about to turn away, to close her eyes not wanting to see such an image when she remembered the little boy who had been with her. If his mother was dead, then where...?_

_She froze._

_Persephone Jackson froze with a look of silent horror on her face as her sea-green eyes widened having just lifted from the woman's body looking up a few inches and seeing another body close by, this one was wearing more torn and raggedy clothing from the looks of things. in one open hand was a steel knife now stained with crimson, Percy immediately guess ed it was the woman's...this man had killed her._

_At first the thought made Percy angry, angry that this...this mortal would dare do such a thing to someone who was just trying to get home, who had a freaking kid with her for gods sakes, and for what!?Money?Was he hoping there had been a couple of priceless jewels on her he could have stolen, a few hundred bucks stashed in her purse she managed to keep from grocery shopping?_

_Percy herself wanted to cry, not so much as she was personally hurt by this...but because of how unfair and unjust it seemed._

_Just when she felt a few tears start to slip and roll onto her cheeks, a small muffled sob broke out._

_It was the child's, the one who had now just lost his mother...he was kneeling beside her, giant streaks of tears already gliding down his face as his little hands were balled into tight fists pressed against his eyes not wanting to believe his mother was truly gone. Not wanting to believe that he was now all alone._

* * *

He shot up in a cold sweat, his first instinct being to reach for the comforting feel of cool steel in his palm as his fingers wrapped against the concealed knife he kept hidden beneath his pillow whenever he slept. Then followed by the scanning of the surrounding environment as if to make sure nothing there could harm him. There of course, never was anything to begin with but he still felt the need to do it regardless.

Finally after about several more tense minutes of pure silence filtering through the air he took a breath calming himself like he had been trained to, bringing his face to rest in his hands before running his fingers through his short pitch black hair"That dream again..."He muttered secretly thankful no one was ever around to hear him.

_beep!beep!_

He turned seeing that it was now 3 in the morning, still dark enough outside where he could do his work in peace he thought.

In all honesty he didn't like the job he had, but at the same time found it ironic just how well suited it was for someone like him. He stepped outside of his single bedroom apartment locking the door behind him when he heard a familiar pair of light footsteps from up on the higher level

He paused not really being one foe putting his nose where he didn't belong, but when he heard the sound of glass being broken something inside him seemed to snap bolting for the steps and coming to a halt just outside of one of the old rickety doors, a split second was all it took for his foot to make contact with the dead wood knocking it down and stalking inside with the usual mask of eerie calmness he wore in this type of situations looking around.

There cowering in the corner of the kitchen was the wife and her teenage daughter, heavy streaks of tears running down their faces while fresh new blemishes and bruises decorated their usually flawless skin."Hey, what the hell are you doing here you little shit!?"A crude voice snarled from behind him followed by the not so subtle clicking noise of a gun being loaded.

He frowned slowly turning feeling his blood lust levels start to rise as anger bubbled up inside him threatening to take over just like it did that night with his mother...his pupils seemed to dilate ever so slightly threatening to turn that horrifying shade of crimson.

His deep black eyes met the bloodshot alcoholic ones he had grown accustomed to over the years of knowing the man, his perfect mask of calmness and indifference never once slipping form his face even when he was staring two barrels filled with smoking lead

"Mr. Cheng, put it down"He said slowly pronouncing each syllable while silently skidding his feet against the rug underneath carefully bringing himself closer to the clearly unstable man before him.

The older gent however didn't budge, his knuckles gripped the double-barrel piece of machinery as his finger rested on the trigger continuing to tremble violently with nervous beads of sweat covering his brow in a thin sheen. Oswald heaved a barely audible sigh, he really didn't have time for this today much less the patience, already his lack of sleep was starting to impair his judgement it seemed when caught sight of his foot flinching as it silently crept closer.

"You stay where you are!"He hollered shifting the gun a bit, raising it to be more eye level with himself locking the aim directly on Oswald. The boy cursed in an inaudible language that sounded vaguely similar to that of ancient Greek realizing this was not going to end without some kind of physical restraining on his part, something he had really planned to avoid less he draw more unwanted attention to himself...

" , look this is your last warning...put the gun down now or I'll-

Just as the words left his mouth the door of the apartment swing open, this time a swarm of police stepping inside, Oswald blinked before using the sudden chaos a s an opening quietly slipping himself out by melting into the shadows surrounding the dimly lit room and reappearing outside looking up at the late night sky overhead.

"*_sigh*_What a great way to start out the day..."

He started to walk but not before picking up on the faintest hints of an unknown presence behind him ducked behind one of the corner walls peeking out into the distance of the open alleyway...they were watching him.

Who, he did not know...why?Again he was clueless, perhaps it was someone out for revenge...again.

He didn't confront them figuring it was best to wait and see what they would do, if they should choose to approach him first, fine then...so long as innocent bystanders were not involved he was fine with it. He preferred no unnecessary lives be taken, he was starting to get out of that terrible habit of his.

Every now and then he would shudder thinking back on the person he once was and the things he had been capable and oh so willing to do. It was a recurring nightmare every night for him and he sought nothing but redemption from it...a way try and atone for all the damage he had brought unto others for no reason.

'_h__ow much longer...until the heaviness in my heart can be lifted?'_


	2. Salvation

**_I have returned with a New chapter!One that will fill your dreams to the brim with fright MUHAHAHAHA!...nah,I'm only kidding,please enjoy:3_**

**_chapter Two:Salvation_**

_"Mommy,mommy!Look, look!Look at what I made for you!"_

_A younger Oswald came running towards the woman in the chair, causing her to smile when he accidentally tripped over himself falling face first onto the ground instead of into her lap where she sat doing her daily reading. She smiled watching as he picked himself up smiling back at her with his big, obsidian black orbs now carefully walking closer_

_"Oh, what have you got there sweetie, is it a picture?"she said as she lifted him up and onto her lap smiling while he handed off the small piece of paper. she looked and felt her smile waver a bit while tears seemed to pool in her eyes lookig down and seeing three figures, they weren't masterpieces true, but in her eyes they were. One was labeled mom with black circle eyes and red crayon lips, her hair a mass of dark curls._

_The one beside it was shorter with black hair, black eyes and black crayon lips of his own, she gave a small laugh of amusement seeing that Oswald still could not spell his own name, recalling how he often would complain saying it was an old mans name or would simply respond back by saying it was a name his father had suggested which surprisingly made him drop it._

_the third though was what really caught her attention, it was a male, tall and lean, but not without muscles to say the least anyone could see it. He had dark black hair similar to Oswald's along with matching eyes and wore a neat looking suit, underneath read the word Daddy._

_"Do you like it?"Oswald piped up form her lap stroked his hair gently giving a small nod._

_"Yes,Yes I do dear, bu tell me...do you know who this is?"she asks curiously pointing towards the father figure and seeing Oswald furrow his brows before finally shrugging._

_"He's the man form my dream mommy"_

_"What dreams Oswald?"_

_Oswald shifted in her lap seeming to become a bit uncomfortable._

Oswald felt his eyes flip open to the halfway point where he lay in bed after another night filled with work, his arm draped across his eyes blocking out the rays of morning light that peeked through his window. He groaned turning onto his side with saddened eyes, he never liked thinking of his mother...not when she was so far out of reach to after...

_Knock,Knock!_

He slowly sat up releasing a somewhat shaky and pent up sigh of depression before finally forcing his legs to work and walking towards the door. Swinging it open he felt a small bit of surprise show on his usually indifferent face seeing the same girl form earlier in 's apartment

"Mia..."He said softly, his eyes directly meeting her own Caramel-colored ones as she stood outside his door,her dirty blonde hair pulled into a ponytail while wearing an orange T-shirt along with short jean shorts and her worn out sneakers smiling back at him shyly while holding a plate of cookies in her hands tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear"Um,hey...do you...have a second?"

"Did you need something?"

Oswald looked at her with softened eyes, he knew she was no threat meaning he had no reason to show hostility,but he didn't exactly let down his guard just wasn't ready for that kind of thing yet...

"I...wanted to thank you for earlier"Her voice was lower than usual,he knew Mia to be confident girl when she wanted to be, but she always acted different around him and he for one couldn't understand never really noticed the way her cheeks would dust a light shade of pink or how she always fussed with her hair when talking to him,or even the shy smile she always kept on her face even as she stood in the doorway captivated by him.

"Um,I-I baked some cookies and thought...maybe you'd like some?*she said shyly looking down at her feet before offering up the plate, he remained silent raising a slightly inquisitive eyebrow. finally he sighed relenting a small smile accompanied by a nod as the gentleman side of him couldn't simply turn her away now stepping out into the open hallway.

He ran his fingers through his still dampened hair from the shower he just took taking no notice of the occasional glances Mia would cast his way, noticing how the tight fitted shirt he wore currently was doing a very good job at showing his well-toned he did notice however was the small tuft of hair peeking out form the corner belonging to an increasingly familiar head similar to the one that if he wasn't mistaken, had been following him around all day. He wasn't foolish enough to risk an innocent life such as Mia in case the person came with hostile intent...so he let it go,for now.

"Oswald, is something wrong?"Mia piped up from beside him.

"Hm?No,it's nothing"He responded carefully staring down at the cookie in his hand before taking a bite Mia smiled fidgeting nervously"D-do you like it?"she spoke looking away in order to hide the growing blush that adorned her cheeks. If Oswald noticed, he was very good not to show it making it seem as if his mind was elsewhere and his eyes focused on his own door.

"It was nice seeing you again Mia,but I really should be getting to bed..."He said absently just really wanting to get out of the hallway right now feeling the strangers eyes on him. Mia who had been about to speak again nodded quickly seeming a bit flustered and caught off guard as he turned back re-opening his door to go inside*

"R-right,of course!Um, it was...nice seeing you again,Oswald...pleasant dreams"

Oswald smiled before shutting the door and leaning against it with a heavy sigh. His eyes fell shut and his hand gripped the handle of the door clenching his jaw for a moment feeling a familiar sadness settle in over him...

"I want to be free soon..."He whispered sadly,softly."I don't want...to do this anymore,I hate being alone, but I..."

What he didn't hear was the careful trotting up to his door as Grover the Satyr stood with a fist raised preparing to knock when he heard the other boys soft pleas stopping in his tracks and looking taken aback. this was Oswald Hawke, the renowned assassin known far and wide in both the mortal world and non?

Grover wouldn't lie and said when he was first given the job of retrieving such a dangerous and already well-known demigod he wasn't scared, no he was terrified...

_"Wha-hold up why I gotta go!?W-why not send someone else like Monroe or something!?"The satyr pleaded with Chiron, the half-horse,half-man director of Camp. The old teacher merely sighed placing a reassuring hand on Grover's shoulder shaking him a bit as he gave a gentle smile saying the words he knew would convince the young satyr._

_"Grover...he needs Camp,this boy has been through more than you or I can imagine...and I fear if he is not brought here soon,it will only get worse...he will fall further down the dark path, is that what you wish to happen?"_

_Grover gave a defeated hanging his head and nodding._

_"No sir,I'll do it...what's his name again?"_

_"Oswald Hawke"_

_Grover paled considerably enough to make someone think he might have just heard the Titan lords Kronos' name again. He opened his mouth trying to get the words out,but failing miserably giving only terrified gestures and whimperings of sorts._

_"Y-you want me to...b-but..."_

_He straightened, recomposing himself with still frightened eyes looking at the older man with pleading eyes._

_"Chiron, with all due respect sir!That guy is one of, if not THE most feared monster killer out there!He sees me coming up to him and I am one dead Satyr man!I can't go,h-he'll never trust me!Or worse, he'll kill me!"the thought made a shudder run up along the poor satyrs spine.  
_

What Grover hadn't noticed was how log he had just been standing there as the front door swing back open revealing a fully dressed Oswald, he carefully shut the door behind him only to be startled when his eyes met the now somewhat shocked and terrified ones of Grover.

"You...you are the one who's been following me,aren't you?"Oswald bit out, his dual black blades materializing in his hands and making Grover yelp. The satyr instinctively ducked behind the closest thing which was the corner wall he had been at before trembling a bit"W-wait,I-I'm your friend man!I swear!"

Oswald paused for a moment quirking a questioning brow carefully lowering his blades until hey altogether vanished.

"so then, you weren't sent to kill me?"

Grover stared at him in disbelief as well as gaping horror. HIM!?Sent to kill THE assassin known as Oswald Hawke, was this guy serious!?

"Your kidding me right?Dude, look at which one of us has the sword right now!"Grover yelped again seeing Oswald take a step forward. a flash of pain flitted across his features but was quickly masked as he bowed his head in apology instead"I'm sorry...but when you've been in this profession as long as I have,you learn to be on your guard for anything...

"Yeah,um I can see that..."Grover mumbled before seeing a hand being held out to him reaching up and taking it while Oswald helped him to his feet

"It was not my intention to startle you..."Oswald assured before checking the time again"...I'm sorry,but I must be off now, it was nice meeting you mister...?"

"Grover,I'm a satyr"

At this Oswald stopped again turning to look back with a strange expression on his face"a...satyr?You mean like..."

Grover nodded giving a small smile.

"Yep, I was sent here looking for you Oswald,I'm here to take you to Camp,Camp Half-blood"

"So,let me get this straight..."Oswald said as he sat on his bed staring down at the floor messaging his temple with Grover pacing in front of him looking at him with slightly concerned eyes,probably wondering if he believed him or not and if he was secretly debating to decapitate him.

"you're saying there are others like me?Other people who can...do what I do?And that they are all at this Camp Half-blood?"

"Yeah...look,I know it's a lot to process but believe me Oswald,you're capable of great things, the camp will help you harness your abilities and offer protection from things like monsters-

"and what of other assassins?In case you forget ...I am a wanted man,known far and wide throughout both the mortal and non-mortal worlds, it would simply be too dangerous to have someone like me there with all those innocent other demigods...I'm sorry"He stood up to leave,but Grover stopped him by stepping in front of him.

"Just hear me out,okay!?One week...give it just one week,and if you still feel that way,then...you can come back here and do whatever you want,never have to see me ever again"Grover persuaded pleadingly, Oswald sighed looking away thinking.

"Please,Mr.D will kill me if I don't bring you back?"

"Mr.D?"Oswald repeated wondering who this Mr.D was that Grover seemed so terrified of, secretly wondering if he was a god perhaps a sit would explain the poor satyrs fear of him, since no one wishes to anger a god...

"what's so special about me?"Oswald inquired crossing his arms,Grover swallowed thickly for a moment as though unsure of what words to use.

"Well,you're the only child of thanatos that we've had really and...you have special gifts Oswald, or at least that's what Chiron says..."

"Chiron?You mean the trainer of heroes Chiron?"

Grover sighed again running his fingers through his hair.

"fine...you win Grover,for now at least...I'll go with you"

_maybe it'll finally give me the chance to redeem myself for all the wrong I've done..._


	3. Making an Impression

_**Third chapter!I had some trouble deciding how to start this,but overall I think it turned out pretty good:3**_

_**Enjoy and please don't forget to review,feedback is always appreciated,just remember to be respectful:)**_

_**Chapter Three:Making an Impression  
**_

"what's that mark?"

"Hm?"Oswald pulled his eyes away from the passing view of trees and the dirt covered road they were on maintaining the usual mask of indifference shifting his attention onto the Satyr boy sitting across from him. Though Oswald knew he meant no harm, he could tell from experience the other boy was now beginning to pry.

Most notably when he saw the mark Oswald bore on his upper arm,the one he often kept secret from those that were not in the assassination business...

_"alright well,I just Iris Messaged Chiron and the others over at Camp,told them we'd leave in the morning if that's alright with you?"Grover said,his voice still holding the smallest trace of fear the next morning when he had decided to give Oswald the layout of Camp Half-blood. The boy in question absorbed the information like a sponge,much to the satyr's surprise._

_There was no"You sure you're feeling okay?"Or"No way,this must be a joke!"_

_Grover himself almost did a double-take at how surprisingly calm Oswald was throughout the explanation process,of course it was only after he's learned Oswald had already been visited by his father,Thanatos...and frankly having the personification of Death as his immortal parent didn't help to ease poor Grover's fears around him._

_"So then...you get along with your dad?"Grover asked from the other room hearing the water of the others morning shower turn off as Oswald came back towelling his hair with a sigh"No,i never saw him before that day...and I never saw him after either,I don't hate him though if that's what you're asking"_

_Now it was true that Grover was not one to pay as much attention to males as he did females,but seeing the amount of working out the assassin did...make him wonder if maybe he should have snuck Percy or someone along...this guy was ripped,then again when you've killed the number of monsters he probably has,then who wouldn't look like a future terminator or something..._

Grover shifted in his seat,very rarely looking up towards the assassin specialist seated across from him on the bus. It was unnerving how silent Oswald had become in the short time they had first gotten on the bus, as if having a silent conversation in his head while he stared out the window towards nothing but empty land.

It certainly wasn't something Grover himself was used to,but for the sake of keeping his limbs and such intact he didn't dare press the matter...it already took every fiber of his being to stop flinching whenever he heard Oswald breath a breath of air,something earned quite a few stares mind you...

"Grover...was it?"

Grover yelped a bit,managing to keep it low enough so that he was certain no one nearby heard as he piped up a bit giving a weak and strained smile*Y-yes?"

Oswald stared at him with that strange calculating gaze of his,as though studying him for any signs of weakness,even peering into his soul as he imagined Hades' helm would in order to seek out ones deepest nightmares before turning them against the person they originally came from.

"I couldn't help but notice..."he began,his legs crossed casually while his arms were folded against his chest as he spoke"...the way your eyes keep glancing up at me,does my presence unnerve you or something?"He watched Grover's face turn slightly more pale starting to stutter madly

"W-w-what?N-no,c-course not!I mean-you know...y-you're just another demigod,right?W-what reason is there f-for me to be nervous?"

Oswald merely blinked,neither opening his mouth to speak nor turning his gaze didn't even flinch much to Grover's surprise,if he didn't know any better...he'd say he was turned into a statue.

When Grover turned away,so did knew the satyr felt afraid of him,it was clear as day...the way his muscles would tense upon hearing him enter a room...when he chose to be heard entering a room,that was aware he had such an effect on a lot of people simply because of how well-known he had become,though none of it was by choice...he merely choose to endure in silence,taking all the semi-hateful and terrified stars form others,the hushed whisperings and even death threats grew to be a constant reminder of just how fearsome he truly was to everyone...he was a monster plain and simple,and he had long since come to terms with it.

Some small part of them though still wondered if there was anyone who would see that past that part of him,see him not as the infamous cold-hearted assassin who would kill first and ask questions later...but merely as Oswald.

Grover shifted again secretly wishing for the companionship of none other than his best friend at the moment, the girl with whom he had helped slay the Titan Lord, something that would not have been possible had she not been able to convince Ethan Nakumura the Titan's ambitions would only lead to inevitable destruction of life as they knew it. Thus spurring said boy to stab himself in his mortal weak point bringing the second Titan War to a close with Olympus still standing tall and the gods dubbing one Persephone Jackson as the Hero of Olympus.

Oswald noticed Grover was not flinching when he shifted his legs uncrossing them while staring out the window, one could not tell form the mask of indifference he wore, but truth be told Oswald Hawke was currently dreadfully bored. The ride to this Camp was proving to be longer than expected and though he knew the satyr meant well, the look of fear that was always present in his eyes reminded him of just what kind of reputation he had made for himself over the years...his obsidian eyes scanned over the near barren road they traveled on when much to his surprise the young satyr opted to break the lingering silence between them...

"So...Uh, Oswald...what um, what do you like to do in your free time?"

Oswald blinked, then blinked again lifting his chin from it's resting spot on his own palm straightening to look Grover in the eyes, there was still the flicker of fear, fear that the one before him could snap at any given moment as to be expected when dealing with someone like him. finally he sighed slowly reverting his attention back out the window speaking in a calm manner"I meditate mostly...training on my own in order to keep up on missions and such..."

Grover furrowed his brows for a moment"you train...you mean like combat and all that stuff?On your own?"

Oswald nodded expecting the satyr to perhaps become more weary of him when he heard the unexpected sound of laughter fill his ears looking back seeming slightly genuinely surprised as Grover practically held his sides as though to keep them from bursting finally settling down and shaking his head

"what is so funny?"Oswald inquired now confused as Grover gave a friendly grin in place of the weary eyed stare suddenly perfectly at ease"Oh man, sorry about that...I was just thinking, Percy man she's the exact opposite and then I remembered...today she has archery early in the morning!"

Oswald quirked a brow"And?" he pressed not understanding the humor in this.

"Percy sucks at Archery man,s he's terrible!And if she has to get up in the morning for it, man it's going to be a disaster arrows are gonna go flying everywhere I can just see it now!hahaha!"

* * *

_**Swish!**_

"_Di immortales!"_Percy winced both visually and mentally watching with a pained expression as the arrow that had previously been notched in her bow flew soaring past the target and winding up shattering Mr. D's wine glass right after the red liquid had changed into water for the umpteenth time, courtesy of Zeus' latest punishment on the other immortal for flirting with a nymph whom the king of gods also had a thing for apparently.

Percy rolled her eyes at the explanation that had been given, being the only child of said King of gods also apparently meant being one of the first few to hear about her fathers internal affairs before Queen Hera caught wind of it and knocked him upside the head. Usually afterwards Zeus would seemingly find someone else to punish, probably to vent frustration for getting caught...again.

In this case it happened to be her dear older half-brother Dionysus... oh joy.

Percy sighed notching another arrow, her best friends Annabeth and Thalia made it all look so easy with the two of them nearly scoring perfect bulls-eyes everytime. Heck even Luke and Nico could shoot the darn stick deathtrap better than her...anyone who said an arrow couldn't decapitate someone clearly had never witnessed Persephone Jackson holding a bow and arrow taking aim, that was the joke Thalia always said at least...

The fact that Annabeth had practically barged into her cabin super early this morning also did little to help the Daughter of the Sky god's concentration. Hearing the snickering of her friends from the sidelines as she let loose another arrow that ended in yet another epic fail she turned sending them a small glare of warning seeming to shut some up, if not all, namely her two cousins Thalia and Nico both fellow children of the Big Three and show-offs if ever there were any what with their stupid bow and arrow skills, what did archery have to do with death or the sea anyway Percy thought angrily taking out her last arrow from the quiver and taking aim.

* * *

Oswald stood atop the hill shifting the bag slung over his shoulder while Grover trotted ahead of him now seeming surprisingly at ease around the world renowned assassin"This is Camp Half-blood!"the satyr exclaimed looking across the plains below, at each individual cabin while Oswald merely followed his line of sight taking notice of certain things as a mere force of habit kicked in opting to keep his guard up just in case.

"Alright, let's get you over to the Big House where you can meet Chiron and Mr. D before getting settled into your cabin, sound like a plan-

Oswald cut him off grabbing him by the wrist turning him slightly and looking at him with his won two serious Obsidian colored eyes"Remember , i am only staying the week..."A brief flicker of the same fear as before passed through the satyrs eyes as he soon gave a sheepish smile nodding

"R-right!I-i remember!Still, let's just...go and meet with Chiron to introduce you to him,alright?"

Oswald nodded walking behind him at a small distance continuing to look before feeling the oncoming presence of an airborne object suddenly reaching up and hearing a snap as he looked towards his palm now holding two halves of a broken arrow coming to a halt with Grover looking back towards him seeming to pale a bit seeing who the arrow belonged to"P-Percy!"

Oswald looked up seeing the girl in question, her lips tilted up in a nervous smile as she gave a shy wave, her dark auburn hair seeming to shine in the sun behind her slowly making her way over followed by a group of what Oswald assumed to be other local demigods.

"Hey man, sorry about that i uh, I'm not the best when it comes to Archery..."the girl said smiling sheepishly looking at the beautiful angelic looking boy in front of her while tossing the now empty bow aside holding out a hand accompanied by a smile"Name's Percy by the way, are you new?"Oswald nodded slowly taking the hand outstretched to him giving a polite smile in return.

"Yes, my name is Oswald Hawke, pleased to make your acquaintance"to be honest he was surprised someone actually didn't recognize him, most could tell simply by appearance after all...the girls friends certainly seemed to recognize who he was as nearly all of them tensed at the name, their muscles going rigid as though unsure of whether to defend or flee if a battle was about to break out, ultimately though they choose to stay silent.

"well, welcome to Camp Half-blood Oswald!"Percy said with a grin as Oswald remained silent slowly pulling his hand back at the right moment"Thank you...Percy,it was nice meeting you"Percy nodded in agreement watching him walk away unaware of the now knowing looks being exchanged between her group of friends as they all stared at her, some with gaping jaws.

"What?"she said not understanding the shocked look on some of their faces

"Oh my gods Percy...you're in love with the Oswald Hawke!"Annabeth exclaimed in disbelief, Percy looked slightly taken aback opening her mouth to respond, to say it wasn't true when that same silken voice cut her off

"By the way..."Oswald called turning back to her halfway*...you are drooling"

Percy blinked before touching a hand against her face and groaning feeling the drool from this morning still on her face as she sighed turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction missing the small quirk of the lips Oswald gave in the faintest show of amusement turning back and following after Grover towards the Big House.


End file.
